The Begining
by RRCMJP6
Summary: After the Source has been vanquished, The Seer's pregnant and has taken the his powers, she plans to rid the world of all good starting with the Charmed Ones now inluding Glen, and RBD REBELDE with the powers of the Elements. Still not finished


RBD vs. Charmed

Short Summary

Takes place in the Halliwell Manor, in the 4th season after they vanquish the Source of all Evil, Cole never becoming the next Source and keeping his demonic powers, he and Phoebe getting married but not yet, the Seer stealing the Source's powers along with being pregnant as well, and Piper changes her mind of Glen keeping the power to stretch, thus making 3 Charmed Ones + Leo, Cole, and now Glen. For those of you familiar with RBD, they will possess the power of the Elements and then some.

(Phoebe Halliwell, the middle child of the Halliwell sisters, didn't always love her premonitions, sometimes they confused her, sometimes they scared her, or sometimes they never had any important meaning, but on this day, she would get a vision that would make her realize how important her powers meant to her.

Maite Perroni, the oldest of her bandmates of the famous Mexican group RBD, she loved being in the group and she, along with her 5 best friends loved using their powers in and around their Florida Mansion, but today her psychic powers picked up something that wasn't quite right.

The Seer, who loved her visions and her newfound powers thanks to her stealing the powers of the Source and having being impregnated before he was vanquished, had a difficult task up ahead, she had a vision that in order for her to finally defeat and forever destroy the powers of Good, she would have to come up with a plan to destroy the Charmed Ones, along with the Elementals(RBD). Down in her underworld lair, she uses her Source and her sons powers to summon demons, dark lighters, vanquished enemies, revive old ones, and elevate their powers. ) Mini Prologue

Chapter 1:

It was 9am on a beautiful Saturday morning at the Halliwell Manor, Paige and Piper were up and about in the kitchen preparing breakfast and Piper washing the potion bottles. Phoebe was fast asleep, Cole was in the underworld and thanks to Piper letting Glen keep the power to stretch, Glen was now a part of the family and Leo was with the Elders.

"BREAKFAST!!!" yelled Paige, feeling mighty happy now that Glen lived in the Manor, and also for Piper letting him keep his power thanks to a spell gone awry.

"Jeez, Paige, wake up the whole world why don't you?!!" Said Piper as she was now fully awake.

" I'm sorry Piper, I'm ecstatic, I cant thank you enough for letting Glen live here now AND for you letting him keep his power!!!" She puts the pancakes down and gives Piper a big thank you hug.

"Yeah well, with me being busy with P3, Leo always up there with the damn Elders, Cole always underground learning about the next demon about to attack us, you being promoted to full time social worker and Phoebe trying to find a job, we need more help and more firepower around here, not to mention someone to watch the Book of Shadows. "

" You call being able to stretch more firepower?! No offense to Glen, but ever since he got his power, which should be a couple days now, no demon has attacked us yet partly because we vanquished the Source, but that doesn't change the fact that he hasn't even practiced using it, and I'm worried how he's going to defend himself when one does… and where is he? Have you seen him? He wasn't in bed this morning and he doesn't have his cell.

"No, I haven't seen him either, he's probably outside somewhere, and what are you talking about? He's been using his power for all sorts of things and why are you being so negative?, let it be a blessing that it's been demon-free for a couple of days, second, what are you trying to say, to give Glen more powers, and third, you were suppose to clean the potions today, why am I doing it?!!" Piper with a big smirk on her face, took out the clean potion bottles from the kitchen cabinet and put them in to soak with the dirty ones.

" Oh, you're so going to pay for that!!" Paige glared at her with a mix of anger and revenge at the same time remembering that she was suppose to clean the potion bottles yesterday but never got around to wash them due to the fact that she was continuing to lecture Glen about the safety and importance of the Book of Shadows.

A few seconds later Paige telekinetically orb-threw a banana at Piper.

" A banana?, that's the best you can do?!" Piper said as she peeled the banana and started eating it.

"You want another one thrown at you??!! Cuz I'll do it!" Paige said jokingly.

"No, I'm good, But I guess you're right, Glen needs an offensive power, especially with the Source gone, and the Seer still lurking around, he needs better protection, but I don't know how to give him another power, as far as I know, Mom and Grams never had to give powers to anyone, and I don't think The Elders just give them away like nothing…. And speaking of protection…. !!" Piper glanced at Paige with a big smile on her face.

"Piper!!! I ALWAYS use protection!!!"

" Not with the screams that everyone in this household has to hear!!! Hahaha!!"

Paige didn't say anything , instead she just turned bright red and this time not only threw one but several bananas at Piper.

" At least I'm getting my protein!!." Piper said sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever, anyways, how long has Leo been up "there"?"

"Phff beats me, damn Elders, don't they know he has a wife!!! Do Elders even have husbands…. or wives…?? That's why they stay up there, can't get a damn date down here, pathetic losers!" Piper said as she took her several bananas and the plateful of pancakes to the regular kitchen table.

"You mind if I call him?" Paige said holding another plateful of pancakes

"Go for it, he never shows up when I call him!!" Piper said finishing the last banana that Paige had thrown at her. She looked at her watch it was 9:20am and wondered why the rest of the gang wasn't up yet.

"LEO!!!!!! BREAKFAST!!!!"

A bright swirl of white and blue lights appeared beside Paige

"Here are your pancakes, syrup and milk are on the table along with your wife, dig in!" Paige said as she felt proud of being able to make breakfast without burning the pancakes or setting off the fire alarm.

"Thanks Paige. I was just heading down here to tell you guys what the Elders have informed me about a major power surge in the underworld"

"WHAT??!!!" yelled Piper who walked up towards Leo to give him a kiss.

Leo and Piper started making out right in front of Paige which made her resort back to making more pancakes.

"I don't get it, we vanquished the Source, and now there's a power surge, if anything there should be NO surge, there should be countless demons coming after us trying to be the next Source… oh come on guys not here…. Get a room!!!!!!" Paige said disgustingly.

Just as Paige finished that sentence, several demons shimmered in and started throwing energy balls at them, Paige who was now a master at calling for energy balls called for one, a swirl of bright lights took it placing it in her hand allowing her to throw it back at one of the demons thus killing one of them, Piper threw out her hands blowing up another of the demons, a fireball was thrown at Leo resulting him to use the plateful of pancakes as a shield, which resulted in pancake bits flying everywhere, Paige grabbed a knife from the counter top and threw it at the last demon.

"Oops, I guess I jinxed it." Paige said as she looked at Piper and Leo.

"Yeah thanks a lot Paige!!!, what the hell? So we didn't kill him Leo??" Piper said angrily.

"You guys did kill him, it's just someone, perhaps the Seer took his powers and is now using them to finish what he started."

"Finish killing us?" Paige said with a concerned look on her face

"That and other things." Leo said

"What other things?" Piper asked

"I don't know, we would have ask Cole to investigate, that's all the Elders told me." Leo said as he looked around at the bits and pieces of pancakes on the ceiling and walls. Piper looked around too.

"I'm SO not cleaning this." Piper said as she looked at Paige

"I think Phoebe should clean this up, since she still asleep." Paige said as she also did not want to clean the big mess in the kitchen.

It was about 9:55am, and Phoebe was just waking up, looking over to hopefully see Cole by her side, instead she found a rose and a bottle of champagne. As she lay in bed, she was excited and nervous, Cole had proposed to her a couple days before the Source attacked and now with him vanquished, she still had so much to do and decide before the wedding; the invitations, deciding the color of the dress along with the bridesmaids, choosing the maid of honor, where the wedding was going to be held and many other little things that rushed through her mind since then.

As she went to the bathroom, Cole shimmered right in front her making her jump up.

"Cole!!! Why do you have to shimmer in front of me, didn't I tell you not to do that anymore!!?" Phoebe screeched at him while her heart raced.

" Someone seems to be a little cranky." Cole said smiling as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Yeah, I've just been thinking about our wedding and how much we have to do." Phoebe hadn't brushed her teeth yet, so she let Cole kiss her on the cheek rather than her lips.

" Come on babe, one on the lips!" Cole said eagerly.

"Ok then, come here! Phoebe said as she went in to kiss him as if she would've if he were in bed next to her only a few moments earlier. They kissed so passionately, Phoebe forgot what she was going to do, as she pulled back, she asked what was he doing in the underworld.

" Can I have another one?? " Cole said still puckering up his lips.

Phoebe went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, and wash up to meet Piper and Paige downstairs, Cole followed her and stood by the doorway and told her the following information regarding what he found out about the Seer and her plans.

"I found out some bad news, the Seer has taken the Source's powers. She took them after you 3 vanquished him…."

"What?" Phoebe said as she looked at him through the mirror.

"…. and to top it off, she's pregnant." Cole said while still looking at her.

"Are you sure? How is that even possible?" Phoebe asked as she finished brushing her teeth, and moved on to washing her face.

" She must have had a vision knowing the Source would be killed, so she got him to impregnate her, but it'll take a her a while before she can use the baby's powers."

"So you're saying she has the Source's powers along with a growing demon fetus?!! That's wonderful, is there anything else?!"

"Well besides the fact that she wants all of us dead, the only other thing I learned is that she's going to stick to a part of the Source's original plan."

"Meaning what?, she plans to unleash the Hollow again??, great…just great." Phoebe asked now closing the door to use the bathroom and Cole now outside the bathroom.

" I don't know, another demon saw me so I had to kill him and shimmered out of there."

Phoebe went to her room, got dressed and headed to the downstairs living room and to meet up with the others and informed them of what Cole had learned. As they were, Glen had entered the Manor.

"PIPER, PAIGE, LEO!!!" Phoebe yelled from the living room, and Piper, Paige and Leo walked in from the kitchen with pancake and syrup on them.

" What happened to you guys?" Cole asked trying not to laugh.

" What does it look like? Some demons attacked us as we were having pancakes." Piper exclaimed

"Glen!!"

Paige walked to meet Glen at the Manor entrance.

"Hey Paige, what's up? And why do you have a piece of pancake in your hair?" Glen asked as he grabbed the piece of pancake Paige had in her hair and ate it.

" Don't you "HEY" me mister? Where have you been? Why didn't you take your cell with you?"

"I was out jogging and grabbing breakfast. Why?"

" I was worried, I didn't know where you were. Anyways, you're here now."

Paige and Glen joined the others in the living room.

"Hey guys." Glen said as he greeted everyone.

"Hey." Everyone greeted him as well.

"Cole, I told Piper and Paige, earlier in the kitchen that the Seer might've been the one…." Leo said as he was interrupted by Cole.

"Not she might've, she IS the one who took them, she wants to finish what the Source never started, she wants to kill us….

"Why all of us?, aren't you 3 the Charmed Ones? And who is the Seer?" Glen asked with a confused look on his face.

"A very evil woman." Paige briefly answered

"Yeah, but last time when the 1st Source attacked, it wasn't enough just killing us, he had to make sure that Leo and Cole wouldn't have gotten any outside help, and now with you living here and being able to stretch, I guess the Seer will have to kill you too." Phoebe said.

"PHOEBE! Don't scare him." Paige glared at Phoebe

"What?!, well what do you want me to say?… oh and by the way, is that all you CAN do, just stretch, they haven't advanced yet?"

"I already talked to Piper about this, and we have no solution." Paige responded.

"Wait a minute, Paige said that you didn't have any of your powers." Glen looked at Cole.

"Yeah, my demon half was vanquished , and then I had no powers, then for a bit had the Source's powers, and then I had Leo orb me underground, where I found a power-stealing athame and took a fellow demon's powers…. It's a long story."

"Oh ok." Glen said.

"Why don't we give Glen some demonic powers?" Cole asked

"Cole!! We aren't giving him anything demonic, he's not evil."

"It's worth a shot Paige."

"NO!!"

"Guys, look I have an idea about Glen and him needing more powers, Cole finish telling us what else you learned." Piper yelled

"Ok, well I told Phoebe that the Seer is also pregnant…."

"WHAT????, is that even possible?" Paige said with a disgusted look on her face.

"WHY? WHEN? HOW?" Piper joined in as well.

"Are you sure Cole?" Leo asked

"Is that a bad thing?" Glen not knowing what to ask.

"Very bad." Paige answered with a bummed look on her face

"Great!! Now besides having the Source's powers, she has a baby on the way!!! Maybe we'll throw her a baby shower too!!" Piper said.

"Piper its not that bad!!!"

"Are you serious Phoebe???, Leo almost died like 2 weeks ago, Cole didn't have any powers, The Source sent The Hollow and took my powers and not to mention Paige's, and almost killed us!!!"

"Ok, it's bad!!, but this time we'll be prepared, Cole said that the Seer isn't going to exactly stick to the Source's plan, which might mean she won't unleash The Hollow, and…

"She has so much more power, it's…"

"Cole, she doesn't need The Hollow, she has a kid on the way, unleashing The Hollow will be the last thing on her mind."

"Easy Piper don't freak out."

"Leo, I'm not freaking out, I'm just panicking… a little.. For right now."

"Ok, Piper stop freaking out!!, you're gonna make me nervous too"

"You guys are right, I shouldn't start freaking out yet, there will be time for that later."

"So what's the plan?" Glen asked.

" Good question Glen, we don't know yet." as Phoebe looked at everyone else.

It was 1 in the afternoon in bright sunny Miami, Florida. The weather was great, always sunny, and with the right amount of wind breeze, a breeze that had entered through Annie's room. The setting takes place where RBD LA FAMILIA took place, in their big apartment/condo.

"ANNIE!! Wake up!!" Mai yelled as she knocked on the door.

"Mai, I think I have a cold, I don't wanna get up, what do you want?"

"


End file.
